I Still Do
by JavaJunkie2016
Summary: Lorelai is engaged to Christopher and on the day of the wedding she gets an unexpected visit that will change everything. Takes place during season 7.
1. Prologue

I still do

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls all that belongs to the one and only Sherman palladino's

A/N: This is my first javajunkie fanfic, I have written fanfics about Janel Parrish and Val Chmerkovskiy.

Description: Lorelai is engaged to Christopher and on the day of the wedding she gets an unexpected visit that will change everything. Takes place during season 7.

Prologue:

Lorelai Gilmore has always fancied herself wonderwoman but there was time were all she wanted was to be married to have someone that loved her and would take of her. She had that with Luke Danes she was close to her whole package but that all changed on one night when she needed him the most the one night she needed him to just jump and prove how much she loved her but he didn't go after her he just stood there and watched her walk away. Her whole package was slipping through her fingers and she couldn't even catch it. That night she wasn't thinking all she needed was to forget about Luke and the love they once shared and went to the one place she knew there was no turning back from the one place she knew someone loved her. She went to Christopher Hayden's house.

The hardest part was to tell Luke what had occurred. It was difficult when she found him the next morning waiting for her. She spots Luke truck and sees all that is in the back of his truck and she gasps. She walks in her house and spots Luke sleeping sitting down with Paul Anka on his side she notices the beers around him.

"Oh Luke, what have I done"

her heart breaks even she starts to cry and falls to her knees which wakes up Luke.

"Lorelai? Oh Lorelai where have you been are you ok?"

"What are you doing here Luke?"

"You were right Lorelai I need to jump and I'm sorry it took me awhile to catch up but I did I came here yesterday to come and get you and go to Maryland and get married come look"

"Luke, stop"

"No, Lorelai you were right about everything and I'm so sorry. I love you Damn it and I'm not going to lose you, I packed up everything you need eve. Your dress and my tux I just need to call Rory and hell even Jess and April so they can meet us up there. Let's go Lorelai"

Lorelai couldn't believe what she was hearing. this is the Luke she needed last night but he is too late.

"Luke... it's to late"

"No Lorelai no it can't be too late it can't"

"LUKE!"

"Lorelai, please" his eyes were full of fear, fear that he blew it that he was going to lose her and Lorelai saw for the first time that fear and it broke her even more.

"Lorelai it's like my life isn't real if your not it if I'm not there sharing it with you, please Lorelai let's go"

Luke walked up to her and was in arms reach when Lorelai held up her hand to stop him.

"Luke, its over"

"Lorelai?"

This was it this was the moment she will always remember.

"I slept with Christopher"

She wasn't planning on looking at Luke but she did and she never seen him like that. His arms dropped his face dropped he had tears running down his face. He was totally heartbroken He gave Lorelai one last look and she herself was crying. He turned around and started walking away when he turned to her

"Did you at least take your ring off?"

He then saw her look at her hand and he saw the ring there. Luke had become really distant with everyone he just stayed at his apartment by himself or with April. Meanwhile Lorelai started to move on with Christopher she wanted to make it work she had to they were meant to be they had to be after everything it was him who was there now. Even though deep down she knew but could not admit that she still loved Luke. She wanted the whole package so bad that she didn't care about anything else so when Christopher proposed a few months later she said yes. Finally she was happy?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The wedding was going to be small and simple, not like she had planned with Luke.

Christopher wanted this huge wedding in Stars Hollow. He knew that Lorelai would never want a wedding in Hartford. If he couldn't bring Lorelai to Hartford he was going to bring Hartford to Stars Hollow. Everything was going to be extravagant, as if it had come out of a Fairy Tale. Everything was all planned out, he just had to let Lorelai know.

Little did Christopher know that Lorelai would reject it as soon as he mentioned getting married in Stars Hollow. How could she marry someone here in his town, no that is not going to happen. Lorelai suggested to get married in the courthouse, at first Christopher was angry but they reached an agreement they would get married in the courthouse and the reception was going to be held in a small venue in Hartford.

"Mom, you look so beautiful!"

"Thanks Kiddo"

"Oh Lorelai you look wow"

She was looking herself in the mirror but she felt like something was wrong, so she shook it off, there was no time for thinking. Lorelai was going getting married soon, as in today, in an hour.

Isn't my wedding day suppose to be the happiest day of my life. She thinks as she is walking down the stairs heading towards the door.

"Hey sweetie what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing Sookie I'm ok I just can't believe I'm finally getting married"

When sookie grabs her hand and turns her around she sees lorelai's eyes feel with tears.

"I love Christopher sookie and I'm marrying him"

"I know you are that's why we are here"

When they were going to open the door they hear a knock and go to open and they see two cops. Rory and Emily rush to the door to see what is happening.

"Is everything ok here officer?"

"Are you Mrs. Lorelai Gilmore Danes?"

Once those words came out of the officer's mouth Lorelai took a sharp breath and lost her balance.

"I'm Lorelai Gilmore not Danes"

"My apologies ma'am we have here in Luke Danes emergency contact that if an emergency to locate Lorelai Gilmore Danes"

Lorelai feels nauseas something was off. "Is everything ok?"

She is holding to Rory and sookie as hard as she can, fighting back tears expecting the worst. Nothing could can come when two cops come to your door and say that she was an emergency contact. Sookie and Rory and even Emily were worried something had happened to Luke.

"I'm sorry ma'am but there has been accident and Luke Danes was involved"

She couldn't feel her legs, she felt the floor vanishing she feels herself falling. Meanwhile all her thoughts of Luke and her together, all the moments they shared were flashing through her mind. When she finally hits the floor she screams and agony in pain, when she supposedly hears the officers say "I'm sorry but Mr. Danes died on the way to the hospital" he was gone forever her love her true love was gone...

"MOM! MOM! Please wake up!" She hears Rory call out to her. It was just a dream luke was all right he was alive.

"What happened?! Omg Luke please tell me Luke is ok"

Lorelai looks at everyone but sees that they all still have the clothes to wear to the wedding and they have tears in their eyes.

"No Luke is not dead he can't be dead!" She starts yelling

"Ma'am his not dead when we said I'm sorry you fainted"

"Is he ok?"

"We don't know he was flown to Pennsylvania hospital, we don't know if he will make it or not"

As soon as she heard that he was still at least alive she grabs her keys runs out the door to her car. Lucky her that her dress is just a simple white dress not your typical wedding gown.

As she is running to her car she sees Christopher running towards her.

"get out of my way Christopher"

"Lorelai, what's wrong?"

"I need to go to Philadelphia"

"Why?!"

"Christopher, please I need to go!"

"What about our wedding?!"

"I..we... I have to go"

"Why? What's so important that you need to cancel our wedding with just a few minutes before it happens"

"Luke is in the hospital I have to see him"

Lorelai gets in her jeep and starts the car but Christopher comes beside her and she rolls down the window.

"What about us?"

"I'm sorry Christopher but he his hurt and I need to know his ok please understand"

"are we getting married?"

"Chris I have to go.."

Lorelai can see the hurt in his eyes but it's true she needs to know that Luke is alive.

"ok"


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I have no ownership of Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 2

A few hours before with Luke.

"Luke, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Jess, mind if I come in?"

"Of course not, come in"

Luke walks in Jess's apartment and to his surprise it is clean and organized not like the last apartment he went to, to get him for Liz's wedding.

"Not that I love your visits but seriously what brings you here"

"I..I just needed to get away from Stars Hollow for a few days and I didn't have anywhere else to go so I thought, hey why not visit my favorite nephew"

"So you finally got tired of all the loons in the Hollow huh? Want a beer?"

"you can say that, and yea please…. Jess this place is really nice"

"Thanks, here you go"

Jess after giving Luke his beer sits on the opposite side of Luke and just looks at him. He notices how sad Luke looks. He's never seen him like that, well the last time was when him and Lorelai fought because of the accident….. Of course this had to do with Lorelai, wait isn't her wedding today. Damn it that's why he was here, he couldn't be anywhere near that would remind him of her.

"Luke?"

"I just can't believe she actually is marrying him you know? Like I get it if she went ….." God he couldn't even say it. It still hurt him as if it was a fresh wound.

"I get it that she went to him that night" he said as his jaw clenched "but why does she have to marry him. She told me that Christopher and her were in the past that she didn't love him."

"I know" jess said and he moved to sit on the coffee table in front of Luke and put his hand on his shoulder. He has never seen him cry and it hurts him seeing him like that.

"I just had to get out of stars hollow and go far."

"Maybe this will help you move on Luke, she doesn't deserve you."

Luke looks at him and starts to shake his head

"That's where you're wrong Jess, I don't deserve her. Yea she did what she did but I pushed her to him. I lied to her about April, and I didn't let her in my life and help with April. What kind of partner does that pushes the love of his life away."

"You can't blame it all on you luke she did something wrong"

"Yea, but if I didn't do what I did I wouldn't have pushed her to the breaking point. I let her walk away Jess"

Luke had tears running down his face. He wiped them away.

"You know I forgave her for everything"

"you did?"

"yea"

"Luke, if you still love her then why don't you and stop the wedding. I can call rory and tell her to stall or ill call sookie, babette or miss patty you know they will"

Luke let out a sigh and laugh and rubbed his temple.

"I can't do that to her, she's happy. That's all I have wanted for her, for her to be happy to have the whole package and I didn't give to her and Christopher is. She is going to marry her daughter's father finally. There meant to be Jess don't you see that, after so long of them waiting, how can I compete with that."

"Luke.."

"I'll be fine Jess, look I'm going to go for a drive I need to clear my head"

"Ok, please be careful. They said a storm is coming just be safe"

With that Luke walked out.

PRESENT TIME

Lorelai runs in the hospital

"please I'm looking for a Luke Danes, he..he was in a car accident a few hours ago and they told me he was here so I ran well not ran because I live in Connecticut and I wouldn't be here yet if I did. I drove here in my car. Look at me I'm talking your ears off, is he here please tell me he is here"

"Lorelai?"

Lorelai turns around and sees a familiar face

"Jess?" she doesn't know what overcomes her but she hugs him hard. Jess doesn't know what is going on he is shocked to see her and even more so she is hugging him.

"Please tell me he is ok?"

"We don't know he still not out of surgery"

Lorelai nods and lets go of him.

"Liz and TJ are here, I was just going back to join them"

"Ok"

Jess notices what she is wearing "isn't she supposed to be getting married right now?"

 **A/n: don't worry we will know about Luke's condition next chapter. I just wanted to have how luke was feeling on this day and also what he said to jess that is going to be a big part. Also it may have seem a little out of character for Luke and Jess but I feel that luke would have a breaking point. So please leave a review what you guys think and what else you would like to see.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 3

"Lorelai!" Liz said as she was running to her and hugged her and both of them started to cry

"His going to be fine, I know it. I can feel it. His strong Lorelai"

Liz said to Lorelai while she was holding her.

"I know" Lorelai said looking down hugging her chest and puts a hair strand behind her ear.

"Hey TJ" Lorelai says when she saw TJ

"Oh hi"

"excuse him Lorelai he is very overprotective with my family, TJ be nice. Here come sit with us" liz leads Lorelai to the waiting section and holds her hand. Lorelai really needs that strength. Her cell phone rings.

"Hello?"

"MOM! How's luke?"

"Hey kid, I don't know yet he still in surgery but he will be fine he is strong"

"I know but its luke he never gets hurt" she hears rory start crying and Lorelai lets out the sob that's been in her throat and holds onto Liz a bit more.

"I'll call you when I know more ok?"

"Ok, love you"

"Love you to kid"

She sees Jess and notices something was bothering him so she decides to talk him.

"Hey" Lorelai says as she sits beside him

"Oh hey"

"Are you ok?"

"what? My uncle is in the hospital because of me and you are asking me if he is ok?"

Lorelai couldn't believe what she just heard

"What did you just say?"

"nothing"

"you think his here because of you?"

"Look Lorelai just leave it ok"

"Jess I know we don't get along but I doubt this is your fault"

"I let him leave my apartment knowing he was not emotionally stable"

"what do you mean?"

"He came to my apartment and we talked and he opened up to me and he was really upset he needed to take a drive but I told him no but he insited he was ok and I let him go" Jess falls onto the chair. His hands holding his head and his elbows resting on his knees. Lorelai starts rubbing his back.

"oh Jess that isn't your fault. Things like this happen and we cant blame ourselves."

"What if he doesn't make it Lorelai, his the only father figure I have" Jess was opening to her and her heart melted for him.

"Don't think that, it will drive us crazy. Its driving me crazy knowing that if something like that happens that his lost thoughts or feelings for me are full of hate. I couldn't live with myself. That's why we cant think like that ok?"

"Lorelai.." He was going to tell her that luke didn't hate her that he forgave her but that's when the doctor came.

"Luke Danes family?"

Everyone stood up.

"will the immediate family please follow" Lorelai's heart broke knowing she couldn't go in.

"we will be back as soon as we know something"

"ok thanks"

Liz and TJ start walking away and Jess starts to follow them but he turns around and see Lorelai wiping her tears away and walks towards her. Lorelai looks up and sees Jess holding his hand out "lets go"

"but I'm not immediate family"

"so?"

"so, I can't go"

"Lorelai just come with me" Jess snapped like Luke would have done and pointed to where Liz and Tj walked towards

"Jeez I never thought they would be another Luke but I'm standing right in front of him"

Jess just smiled and followed Lorelai.

It feels like an eternity before the doctor starts talking about what procedure they did on Luke. Then the doctor took a pause

"please don't say it, please don't say it" Lorelai thought

"Everything went well, he has a broken leg and a few ribs but he is alive and recovering"

Lorelai was jumping for joy inside. He was ok, her luke was ok.

"He was very lucky to have survived such a huge impact and not have come out with a brain trauma."

"when can we seem him?"

"Well he still recovering so only one at a time. His in room 3304"

"Thank you doc. Soo much" Lorelai tells him

" I told you he was going to be fine my brother is a fighter."

"yea he is"

"Look Lorelai how about you go up and see him, TJ and I need to go pick up Doula we left her with some friends from the Faire but we can't leave her there too much.

"uhh ok"

"I'll see you later Jess"

"Uh huh"

"So Lorelai im going to get you some coffee, I know you need it. You are a Gilmore girl after all. Ill meet you at his room ok?"

"umm yea ok"

"hey its ok, go see him"

Lorelai sends him a small smile and starts walking towards Luke's room. Once shes in she sees him laying down like that she immediately starts crying thoughts of her losing him forever over power her and she needs to feel he is alive. She grabs a hold of his hand and holds it close to her heart and kisses it.

"you are ok luke, you are ok"

Millions of thoughts are going through her head, she pulls a chair beside his bed and sits holding his hand and never wanting to let go.

Meanwhile Jess has the coffee cup and spots a familiar face.

"Rory?"

"oh Jess" Rory runs to Jess and hugs him close. Jess doesn't think twice and holds her and he cant help but smell her how he missed that smell.

"how is he?"

"his ok he just got out of surgery and is recovering. Actually I was going up there now to give this to your mom" he points to the coffee

"good she is going to need it"

Jess then spots Christopher behind her and gets angry he hates this man for causing his uncle and rory so much pain. Rory notices the tension and decides to take jess away. Christopher still in his tux needs to find Lorelai so he asks for Luke's room and he goes.

He is about to walk in when he hears Lorelai's soft voice speaking.

"Luke, you have no idea what today has been. This morning I was supposed to get married and now I don't even know but gosh so much has happened. I can't lose you Luke not like this. Please wake up soon so I can see those beautiful blue eyes of yours. I hate seeing you like this. You are the strongest man I know and seeing you so small breaks my heart. I'm so sorry for everything I have put you through. I feel responsible for you being here. Jess said you were emotionally unstable maybe It had to do with me. I hope not I couldn't live with that thought. Luke i almost lost you forever" she starts crying even harder just picturing a life with no Luke at all.

Christopher is hearing all this and knows that him and Lorelai were over he never had her heart in the first place. He knocks the door softly

"Lor?"

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this story. I hope I am doing each character justice. Luke will be awake soon.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls.**

Chapter 4

"Lor?"

Lorelai slowly turned around and saw Christopher and let out a sigh. Still holding Luke's hand she said to a sleeping Luke "I'll be right back, ok?" She smoothed his hair and kissed his forehead. Christopher just looked down.

She started walking towards Chris and once they were outside the room she lead him to a secluded place so they could talk with no interruptions.

Chris was just looking at her waiting for her to speak. Lorelai was looking everywhere but chris, she was trying to think about what she was going to say and she finally knew exactly what she wanted to do.

"It's not just about Luke, I mean you were right they are still feelings there. Because when that ended, I just jumped."

"I pushed you"

"I jumped. But if that was all there was, if that's all it was then we could fix it you know with time."

"But its not" Christopher said sadly

Lorelai shook her head sadly "You've always been this.. possibility for me. This wonderful possibility. But it's just not right and I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry"

"yeah, I should have known. It took me 20 years to get you to say yes"

Lorelai starts to cry because she is hurting one of her closest friends. She does care for Christopher. With her voice breaking

"I need you to know that you are the man I want to want."

"I know" Christopher reached for her hand

"You have no idea how badly I wish"

"I do I do know" He really did understand.

Lorelai looked at him and slid her ring off her finger and handed it to Chris.

"I guess I should go huh?" Lorelai just stared off and chris began to walk away.

"He is going to be fine Lorelai, and this time don't run ok?"

Lorelai let out a small laugh

"I won't and Chris just because me and you aren't together doesn't mean…"

"Doesn't mean I forget about Rory, I know." What Lorelai didn't know and it was a constant battle in Christopher is that Rory reminded him so much of Lorelai and she would be a constant reminder of what he will never have and he knows he shouldn't feel like that but he does he always has.

"Bye Christopher"

"Bye Lor"

Lorelai took her time to get up she was processing everything that just had occurred with her and Christopher. What did this mean? Were her and Luke going to get back together? Did he hate her? Has he forgiven her? Did he even love her? So many questions through her head but one thing she was certain of. She was finally felt at peace with herself no more fake smiles, no more fake happiness.

"It's going to be ok" she says to herself.

She walks up to Luke's door and takes a deep breath and walks in and he still is sleeping. She turns to shut the door..

"Lorelai?" she hears a soft voice and she quickly turns around and gasps and puts her hands over her mouth not wanting to let a huge cry that was coming out of her throat. She sees Luke's eyes slowly open.

"is that you Lorelai?" With those words Lorelai ran to Luke's side and hugged him her head on his chest.

"Oh Luke, I thought I lost you forever. I was so scared."

Luke is still a bit lost, when he woke up he realized he was dreaming about Lorelai being beside him so when he opened his eyes and saw a women there he thought it was Lorelai but Lorelai was getting married today it couldn't be her but he had to know. Then next thing he feels Is pressure on him and that's when it hits him Lorelai was really there. Before he knows it he wraps her in his arms and starts soothing her back.

"it's ok Lorelai, I'm ok" he was trying his hardest not to kiss her to prove he was ok but she belonged to _**him**_ now and he couldn't do that. Lorelai sits up

"no you are not, you.. you almost died Luke. Don't you see that. Don't you see that I would have lost you for good."

Luke notices that Lorelai is at verge of a breakdown.

"hey look at me Lorelai, I'm here aren't I?" Lorelai wipes her tears away and nods but somehow Luke knew that, that wasn't enough. So he grabs her hand and places it on top of his heart.

"Feel that Lorelai"

Lorelai feels his heart beating and feels the heat that Luke has and she finally realizes that he really is ok and she starts crying.

"I'm still here Lorelai, I'm still here"

"You really are ok"

Luke moves his hand to move a strand of her hair behind her ear but stops half way when the thought of Christopher comes up. He then remembers everything why his here and sees Lorelai in her dress and closes up. She shouldn't be here.

"yea…" he feels this pain in his stomach just thinking of what he is about to say.

"I think its better if you left Lorelai"

Lorelai dropped his hand and looked at him confused

"Wha…what?"

"You shouldn't be here, HE is probably waiting for you."

Luke looks down and he feel his eyes burning with tears.

That's when he hits Lorelai he thinks she is married. Before she can say anything Rory and Jess walk in and rory rushes to Luke's side and Lorelai takes this moment to walk out. Jess sees her leave and sighs. Lorelai heads out to the hospital garden she is fighting the tears that are threatning to spill. She was right Luke still hated her. Who could of blame him. What was she thinking? of course Luke would never want her back, she was damaged goods.

"Good thing we are in the hospital, you outside without a jacket will get you sick." Jess says then hands her his jacket.

"thank you"

"Soo…"

Lorelai just sits on the bench and looks out to the stars.

"you know when I was little, maybe 9 or 10 and Liz was out doing god knows what at night. I would go to the rooftop of our apartment complex and I was scared of being alone but when I would look up at the stars I wouldn't feel so alone and scared anymore. So that became my spot."

Lorelai looked at Jess in new eyes, he saw jess as a little boy being scared.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know you're scared, I know you want to run but you aren't alone anymore" Lorelai scoffed.

"Lorelai you and me, we aren't so different. We both came from a dysfunctional family different situations but still dysfunctional. We both run when people start getting close and while we run we hurt the ones we love the most" Jess said thinking about Rory.

"I guess you're right"

"So will you tell me why you are scared, cause apparently I have become a diary beacause people have been opening up to me." Lorelai laughs a little but then with a soft voice "Luke hates me"

"Oh Lorelai, when luke came to my house this morning he was sad and upset. He was hurt he kept telling me why were you getting married to Christopher he didn't understand."

Lorelai was now crying on Jess's shoulder and Jess was holding her but he kept going.

"Then I told him that it was better this way, because now he could move on maybe find someone else"

The thought of Luke with someone else getting married starting a family made her jealous.

"I told him that he didn't deserve you,…. But his reponse surprised me. He said that he was the one that didn't deserve you despite everything that happened." Jess felt Lorelai stop shaking and knew that what he said just now hit her hard.

"He told me he was the one that pushed you, if he wouldn't have lied about April and let you in her life nothing would have happen. He blames himself"

"Even that's true I shouldn't have went to Christopher"

"Oh I agree completely…. Lorelai, Luke doesn't hate you he loves you"

"How do you know?"

"Because he was willing to let you marry Christopher because he thought you were happy that he was the one that was going to give you the whole package. All he is ever wanted was to make you happy don't you see that Lorelai. I don't think I have ever met someone that would sacrifice their own happiness just for the one they love to be happy. He loves you Lorelai"

"But I hurt him Jess"

"and he hurt you but are you going to let them stop you now. I know you and Christopher are done. Rory told me how you've been she knows you still love Luke"

"Of course I still love Luke"

"Then why are we here Lorelai?"

"I'm scared he won't want to try again even if he does love me. I'm afraid that he won't let me in."

"That is something you need to talk to him about" Lorelai flinched that is one of the things she was most afraid of talking about everything with Luke and she was going to push that to the side for now.

"Now come on I think we left Rory long enough and poor luke's head probably hurts from all the talking rory has done"

Lorelai laughs and stops and stops jess

"jess, I'm sorry" he knew she was talking about how she treated him in the past

"I know me too, but can we stop with all this smushiness it really is hurting our reputation on not liking each other"

"yes, lets stop its scaring me" Lorelai then hugs jess

"Thank you"

They both walk back to see Luke and Lorelai was not running this time. She was going to be there for Luke whether he wanted her to or not.

 **A/N: I used lines from the episode "My farewell pet" I really liked writing about Jess and Lorelai. I feel that in the revival there relationship really changed. With Christopher, I tried to stick to the storyline he and Lorelai didn't end badly it just wasn't meant to be like Lorelai said but I still think that Christopher stayed away from Rory even though they had a good relationship. I think Christopher didn't feel apart of the Gilmore Girls family and that's why he didn't even try. Just so you guys will know I really don't like Christopher but im trying to stay close to the characters. Please review. Also if you guys would like to see more of Rory and Jess let me know. I don't really know how to write them so if you want send me a few ideas.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You know I was really mad at mom and dad when she told me what happened and I got even more upset when they told me they were going to make it work and we could finally be a happy family. The 10 year old in me was so happy but my realistic side was not. All I could think about is that this isn't right. Luke is the one who always been a father to me."

Luke had tears in his eyes, he loved the girl in front of him so much. He always considered Rory as one of his. The thought of disappointing her, broke his heart. Her face reminded him so much of Lorelai's at that moment. Especially when Lorelai was sad.

"I never thought that you would ever hurt mom. I was so happy when you two got together because in a way is was like my parents were getting together. I love my dad don't get me wrong but he was never there when I needed him the most but you were! You've been through it all with me, when I got the chicken pox, all my birthday's you never missed one! Even though you acted like you didn't care I know you would show up I could always count on you to show up. When I was taking dance classes with Miss Patty you were there for the shows. My first day of schools you would always have a special breakfast or dinner for me ready. You were there for my first boyfriend and heartbreak. Luke for me you were always a father to me."

By this point Luke was sitting up with his head down holding back his tears but he couldn't help it if a few of them left his eyes. Rory was holding onto Luke's hand.

"When I heard that you were here, it felt as if I was going to lose a father and my dad was right there beside me. It made me think of that one time I don't know if you remember you were at the house fixing something and I was riding my bike and mom was talking to Babette and then suddenly my shoe laces got tangled in the pedals and I fell and landed on the rocks of the driveway and mom screamed and you dropped everything and ran to me and for some reason I just wanted you to hold me and carry me. I love mom and will always want her by my side but at that moment I just wanted my dad to tell me I was going to be ok and hold me and that's what you did I think you even stayed the night the only time we broke the no guy code. That's when I started to see you as a father"

"Rory.. why are you telling me this?"

"I need you to understand how much you mean to me and how hurt I was for everything that happened between you and mom. I didn't know who to blame I was angry at you for how you treated mom, but then I think that mom shouldn't have run to dad. I was there or sookie but I can see why though. Gosh I'm babbling again."

"Just like your mother"

Rory laughed

"I love you Luke. I just need to know did you ever love mom?"

"Yes, I did"

"Do you…still love mom?

Luke was going to answer when the door opened and Jess and Lorelai walked in.

"Hey Uncle Luke, did Rory talk your head off"

"Don't call me that and she is just like Lorelai so what do you think"

Both Rory and Lorelai "HEY!"

"Ok kid it's time for you to go get some rest, you are going to be staying at Jess's place right?"

"Yea we talked about it and it's easier and cheaper that way and I won't be alone"

"ok but no funny business you two"

Both Jess and Rory's eyes opened wide.

"Now go, kisses"

"Oh mom, sookie called she said she will be here later on today and she is bringing your clothes"

"Alright thanks kid now go and sleep."

Once Jess and Rory left. Luke and Lorelai were once again alone.

"Lorelai.."

"Luke I know you said you wanted me to leave but I'm not ok? I want to be here with you"

"What about Christopher?"

Lorelai looked at her dress and her ringless finger.

"There is no more Christopher, we called it off today" Lorelai looked at Luke's eyes and for the first time in a long time the sparkle had returned.

"Why?"

"Let's talk about it another day ok? You need to rest"

"Lorelai we need to talk"

"I know, I know and we will but everything is too fresh and I need a minute to catch my breath ok?"

"Ok"

"Now they should really put a coffee machine in here"

"No! they shouldn't, why would they put that in here where people get sick they don't want them to die"

Lorelai shrugged "well it's for the visitors"

It felt good to banter again.

Luke woke up before Lorelai and he couldn't help but look at her sleeping form and how much he has missed her. The nurse came to check on him and everything was fine so far.

"Excuse me, could you do me a favor and bring the biggest coffee cup you have?"

"you can't drink coffee"

"Oh I know I hate coffee but it's for my friend over there who is sleeping and trust me she needs her coffee in the morning"

"Um ill see what I can do"

"Thank you"

Lorelai slowly starts to wake up to the most wonderful smell to ever exist

"mmm coffee" Lorelai says half asleep. She slowly opens her eyes and sees the most precious thing she has seen since Rory the biggest coffee cup filled with her delicious substance in front of her on a desk. She gasps jumps up and starts to drink it.

"Ohhh now this is the way to wake up"

Lorelai heard Luke chuckle

"I thought you might need it"

"I did thanks for ordering it"

"Where did you get this amazing cup"

"I told you before your not the only one that can flirt"

Lorelai then gave Luke one of her special smiles as she thought about the last time he said that to her. Next thing she knows someone flungs themselves over Luke. She feels her heart drop, the thought of luke having another woman in his life broke her but then she recognizes that red hair and ponytail.

"sookie" and Lorelai lets out the breath she was holding

"Oh luke you are ok. I was so sad thinking that something to you"

"Im ok sookie, could you get off me I kinda need to breath"

"Oh sorry" sookie starts to giggle

"Lorelai!" sookie than runs to hug Lorelai and Jackson finally enters the room with Lorelai's luggage

"Hiya sook, thanks for coming and bringing clothes."

"No problem, oh here you go" she hands her the luggage and the bag for her dress.

Lorelai excuses herself and goes to the bathroom to change. She looks at her dress and hangs it up in the bag and puts on her black sweatpants and a light blue sweater that brings out her eyes. She takes a minute and walks back in the room and hands Sookie her not wedding dress. They all talk until Luke falls asleep.

"He still a little tired. Let me walk you guys out"

"Im going to get the car" Jackson leaves

"So"

"So"

"loreali tell me whats going on?"

"About what?"

"About you and Christopher and Luke"

"oh umm well the wedding is off for good another failed engagement"

"Lorelai sweetie, it just wasn't meant to be maybe its finally you and luke's turn, have you guys talked yet?"

"No, not yet I mean he is still recovering and to be honest a bit scared, what if we can't work it out?"

"you will I promise"

"I hope so, so you have Jess's address right?"

"yea, I called rory and she said they will be waiting for us"

They said there goodbyes and Lorelai walks back to luke but he is still sleeping so she decides to go get something to eat meanwhile.

Luke wakes up to the smell of coffee and then sees Lorelai pouring herself a cup.

"You got to be kidding me" he said to himself "Lorelai what the hell is that" Luke pointed to the coffee machine but Lorelai wanted to play games with him.

Lorelai put down the coffee cup and looked at what he was pointing at. "well Luke I knew that you hit your head pretty hard but I didn't know you would forget what a wall is but ok lets go over the basics. You see that up there that is a roof" Lorelai said pointing to the roof she was going to continue when Luke cut her off

"I mean the Coffee machine Lorelai"

Lorelai smiled again "well my friend this is Cody" referring to the coffee machine

Luke rubbed his temples "you bought Cody why?"

Lorelai smirked at Luke for referring to the coffee machine as Cody

"Well Luke, you who has been my coffee provider for many years, how many cups of coffee do I drink in a day?"

"Well it just depends usually at the diner you have three cups but the at the inn I don't know how much but I'm guessing is one each hour"

"Exactly! So if I didn't have cody I would have to walk downstairs for god knows how many times to get coffee that doesn't even taste good. So while you were sleeping I went and bought Cody"

Luke just looked at Lorelai and rolled his eyes like he always does once he has accepted Lorelai's ideas.

 **A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the delay. This chapter was to see how rory has felt towards luke. Lorelai and Luke still need to talk and they will. Lets face it LL has never been good at talking. There will be a small time jump to see how luke is processing.**


End file.
